


Sweet Tooth

by MaybeItWasMemphis



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItWasMemphis/pseuds/MaybeItWasMemphis
Summary: Atlee is the top salesperson at Hamsworth Old Fashioned Sweets. When she’s assigned the SAMCRO account, her life changes forever.
Relationships: Opie Winston/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: After twenty-one years of writing fanfiction, I think I’ve finally lost my ability to make these things funny. We’ll go basic. I do not own Sons of Anarchy, nor do I have anything to do with it or its creators/owners. This story is a work of fanfiction.

_“No one could ever know me._

_No one could ever see me._

_Seems you’re the only one who knows what it’s like to be me._

_Someone to face the day with,_

_Make it through all the rest with._

_Someone I’ll always laugh with,_

_Even at my worst,_

_I’m best with you.”_

**~ The Rembrandts, ‘I’ll Be There for You’**

“Atlee, do you have your sales report for the week ready yet?” The office accountant, Debby, may have seemed polite, but this was her third time asking in under an hour.

Atlee placed the client she was speaking to on hold and spoke to Debby as calmly as possible. “Debby, I am on the phone with a client. The reason you don’t have the report yet is because I haven’t closed all of my sales for the week yet. I have a lead on a new client out in Charming. The report will be on your desk by Monday morning.”

“I’m speaking to Roger about this,” Debby huffed.

“Go right ahead,” Atlee rolled her eyes. “Who do you think assigned me the lead in the first place?” She picked up her phone and returned to her call.

Atlee wasn’t worried about Debby. She was a bitter middle-aged shrew who liked to pick fights with everyone in the office. Their boss, Roger Hamsworth, loved Atlee. She was the best salesperson on his team.

Hamsworth Old Fashioned Sweets wasn’t an easy-sell in health-crazy America. Old school candy and pure cane-sugar soda-counter (circa the 1950s) quality soft drinks weren’t a part of people’s everyday diets and were a hard sell, but somehow Atlee did. She was smart. She played up the fact that the company’s products were 100% organic. She appealed to clients who opposed outsourcing by reminding them that all Hamsworth products were made in the USA. She had dozens of reoccurring orders from local schools for events like fairs and fundraisers. She focused all of her leftover attention on family-owned businesses and ma and pa stores while avoiding large corporate stores like Wal-Mart and Target. Atlee was good at her job and knew it. That’s why she had zero doubt she could land the new account in Charming.

***

When Roger had given Atlee the lead in Charming, he had told her that the client’s name was Bobby Munson, a man interested in opening a candy shop on Main Street.

Well…the shop existed, and so did Bobby Munson, but the client was more like the entire Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club.

“Alright,” Atlee looked down at her notepad. “I want to make sure I’ve got all of this right. You want a quote on how much it will cost to stock the entire store with candy and soda. And you also want quotes on how much it will be to provide you with merchandise for club charitable events?”

“Right,” said the man with the slicked-back blond hair. His name was Jax Teller, and he seemed to be the club’s leader.

“Okay, well, when it comes to merchandise for charitable events, Hamsworth Sweets provides all of our products at cost prices,” Atlee explained. That was a massive tax write-off for the company. “Since we’d be supplying the whole store’s inventory, I can probably get my boss to approve a 40% discount in exchange for being your exclusive supplier. I’ll put together the quotes for you, and we can meet again next week. If you’d be willing to come to our office in Stockton, I could also give you a tour of our factory, and we could put together a taste test so you can make an informed decision on what you may want to stock here in the store.”

“If we come to Stockton, we’ll get to see you again?” The biker was looking at her like he wanted to devour her. He’d been introduced to her strictly as Opie. He was incredibly tall, had crystal clear blue eyes, and had long brownish/blond hair and beard. He wasn’t her usual type, but Atlee would concede that he was hot.

“Well, Opie,” she flirted right back. “If the club chooses to do business with Hamsworth Sweets, I’ll be the only one you’ll be working with.”

Now, Atlee wasn’t a supermodel. She was relatively short at 5’4, and she had curves for miles. She worked for a candy company that made fudge covered cookie dough drops. How could she not be curvy? Still, with the curves came a set of DD’s and her penchant for keeping her hair jet-black really made her brown eyes pop. She was attractive to men, and she knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m going to be running the sexual harassment seminar all day, so I’ll be unavailable while the client is here.” Atlee’s boss, Roger, didn’t look up from the white sexual harassment binder he was reading through. “SAMCRO could end up being an incredibly profitable client for us, so if you need to sweeten the pot, offer up a 45% discount and free delivery.”

Atlee rolled her eyes. None of their clients paid shipping and delivery fees…Hamsworth Sweets just didn’t advertise that fact.

“Atlee, the office receptionist, Ashley, poked her head in Roger’s office. “Your client is here. Roger, everyone else is waiting for you in the conference room.”

“Getting out of meetings,” Debby huffed as Atlee passed her in the office bullpen. “How typical.”

“Blow it out your ass, Debby.” Atlee flipped her off before pushing through the door that led out to the waiting room.

The group of MC members waiting for her was considerably smaller than the one Atlee had met while in Charming. Only Opie, Jax, and Bobby stood in the waiting room.

“Good morning, boys.” She put a winning smile on her face.

“Morning, darlin,’” Opie didn’t even try to disguise the way he was checking her out. Black pencil skirt, tight and almost inappropriate green silk blouse, and six-inch fuck-me heels had been a good choice. Atlee truly believed that God had made her smart, and the devil had made her pretty. She had no problem using what she’s naturally been given to her advantage. She wouldn’t sleep with a client to close a deal, but she had zero qualms about flirting her way to a commission.

“We taking you away from something important?” Jax nodded at the window that looked in on the sale floor, where he could see everyone filing into the conference room.

Atlee chuckled and shook her head. “God, no. that’s just the company's annual sexual harassment seminar that usually ends with everyone jokingly sexually harassing each other for the rest of the day. I should be thanking you for getting me out of it.”

Jax laughed. “Our pleasure. You have those quotes for us?”

“Sure do,” Atlee nodded. She handed Bobby the file folder she had come prepared with. “As I told you last week, we can give you charity products at cost. Now, the quote says a 40% discount on commercial products, but if SAMCRO is willing to sign a contract with us today, I can make that a 45% discount and throw in free shipping and delivery.”

Bobby spent a good twenty minutes reading and making adjustments to the contract before ultimately signing it.

With the deal closed, the tour of the factory was a pretty relaxed affair. Opie stuck to Atlee’s ass like glue, but she didn’t mind it. She liked his attention, and a little harmless flirting never hurt anyone.

“So, you use manual labor to pull the saltwater taffy, and you only use machines for cooking your products?” Bobby seemed to be impressed with their operation.

“We still use the same candy-making methods that we used when the company was founded over a hundred years ago. We package everything by hand to ensure product quality.”


	3. Chapter 3

When the tour was over, Atlee made plans to meet with Bobby the following month to put together the store’s first order.

Jax and Bobby immediately departed, but Opie hung back to walk Atlee back to her office. “You busy tonight?”

“Depends on who’s asking and why,” Atlee smirked as they arrived at the base of the metal stairs that led up to her office.

Opie leaned against the railing of the stairs and grinned cockily. “I’m asking, darlin’, ‘cause I want to take you out tonight.”

“Opie, you’re attractive, and I like you, but I don’t make it a habit to date my clients.” Atlee tried to let him down easy.

“Technically, I’m not your client,” Opie smirked. “It’s Bobby and Jax’s names on the contract. And, darlin’, I sure as hell ain’t asking you to make it a habit. I’m asking you to make an exception for me.”

Oh, wow. He sure was charming. Atlee found herself giving in. “Well then, technically, I’d love to go out with you tonight. What time?”

***

Opie had told Atlee to dress in jeans and showed up to pick her up from her house on his motorcycle.

“Where are we going?” Atlee accepted the extra helmet that Opie offered her.

“I was thinking of dinner in China Town and maybe a ride out to the ocean. What do you think, baby doll?” He turned to look at her when she climbed on the bike behind him.

“Sounds like fun,” Atlee responded as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

***

They got to know each other better over dinner at one of China Town's best Chinese restaurants. Opie told her about growing up in and eventually joining the California biker culture. He admitted, without shame, that he had done hard time. He had served five years in a Stockton Prison on arson charges. None of this really bothered Atlee, mostly because he was upfront and honest about it all.

“I’m originally from Oklahoma, Tulsa, to be exact,” Atlee shared as she took a sip out of her glass of wine. “I moved to Stockton with my ex-boyfriend when I was nineteen. I got my job at Hamsworth Sweets around the same time. The relationship didn’t work out, but I discovered that I was one hell of a salesperson and decided to make a career out of it.”

“You were never tempted to go back to Tulsa?” Opie leaned back in his chair so he could look at her better.

“God, no,” Atlee laughed. “Way fewer tornados in California…and it has the distinct advantage of my crazy mom not living here.”

Opie laughed. “Now, a crazy mom I can relate to. My mom likes her dogs more than she likes me. I guess it’s only fair. I like her dogs better than I like her too.”

“Wow,” Atlee laughed. “My mom keeps sending me pamphlets from the Church of Scientology. She wants me to join.”

Opie looked alarmed. “Darlin’, that’s a cult.”

“I know, and I’ve told my mom as much, but she keeps going back and giving them money anyway.” Atlee shrugged. Her mom had joined more than one shady religious group in her day. Eventually, she’d come to her senses and tell Atlee off for not trying to warn her when she knew damn well that she actually had. It was just how their relationship worked.

“Atlee, baby doll, don’t take this the wrong way, but I think your family might actually be crazier than mine.” Opie was giving her a strange look as the waiter appeared with their bill.

“Sacring you off?” Atlee challenged, raising a single eyebrow at him.

“No,” Opie smirked. “It is making me kind of want to meet your mom, though. It seems like the two of your together might make for one hell of a show.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I’m not Brantley Gilbert. That means the song lyrics don’t belong to me, kay?

After dinner, Opie had kept to his word and taken Atlee for a ride out to the ocean on his bike. Opie had parked his bike in a lot by the docks and surprised Atlee by leading her down one of the docks and onto a small but not tiny boat.

“What’s all of this?” Atlee was a little hesitant to board the small craft. She didn’t know Opie all that well, and she’d always had a deep-seated fear of deep, dark water.

Opie boarded the boat and held out his hand to her. “I ain’t up to anything, I swear, baby doll. This boat belongs to Happy, you met him at the store. We ain’t goin’ that far out. I was just thinking we could have a few beers, listen to some good music, and talk.”

That actually sounded like a good time to her. Atlee smirked. “I only like country and classic rock.”

“A lady after my own heart,” Opie smirked right back at me. “Now come on, baby doll. Let’s get on the water.”

Atlee took his hand and let him help her board the boat.

***

“Oh, leave that on!” Atlee had already polished off two beers and was a little buzzed. She sat next to Opie on the leather bench of the boat. Two small lanterns provided light, and a portable speaker was connected to Opie’s phone via Bluetooth.

“You like this?” Opie hit pause on his phone and asked in surprise.

“Brantley Gilbert’s my favorite singer,” Atlee shared.

“He sings outlaw country.”

Atlee rolled her eyes. “I like outlaw country. I also like outlaws…when they aren’t asking me dumb questions, that is.”

“Well, excuse me, baby doll.” Opie chuckled and pulled her closer. He wrapped his arm around her and tucked her into his side. Once they were both comfortable, he hit play on his phone.

_“Well I’m looking for a Bonnie,_

_Lookin’ for a P.I.C._

_A lit’ partner in crime._

_Come hell or high water,_

_She’s down,_

_She’s ridin’ with me._

_Lil’ miss watch for blue lights,_

_While I drive, you can hold that .45._

_Go down in a blaze of glory,_

_I always loved that story, now.”_

Opie turned his head and nuzzled her ear before whispering in her ear. “Can I kiss you, baby?”

Atlee’s heart rate sped up, and she had to swallow her nerves. “Please,” she unconsciously licked her lips.

Heat blazed in Opie’s eyes before he leaned down and softly kissed her.


End file.
